Daniel Rand (Earth-2004)
History Daniel Rand was born to two loyal warriors. Wendell sought to return to K'un-Lun, which ordinarily was only accessible from Earth through an interdimensional nexus that opened once every ten years. When Daniel was nine, his father traveled to Tibet along with Heather and his business partner Harold Meachum in search of the nexus to K'un-Lun. Toppling off a treacherous mountain passage, Daniel dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. While he and his mother landed on a ledge below, his father dangled over the sheer drop of the mountainside and called to his partner for help. Hoping to take over Rand's share of the business, Meachum instead caused him to lose his grip and plunge to his death. Though Meachum offered to help Heather Rand and her son, they spurned him. Attempting to make it back to camp on their own, Heather and her son spied a long suspension bridge as a pack of wolves attacked. Heather tried to hold them off long enough for her son to get to safety and was killed in the effort. Soon thereafter, denizens of K'un-Lun found the boy and took him to their city. There Daniel was brought before Yu-Ti, who had secretly plotted the murder of both Wendell and Heather. Yu-Ti apprenticed Daniel to the martial arts master Lei Kung the Thunderer. Rand's training under Lei Kung was rigorous. At age nineteen Rand was given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle, Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Killing the serpent, Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands. These abilties were what alerted Director Nick Fury to seek out Rand and induct him into the Avengers. The Mind Games Iron Fist was one of many individuals teleported to Sakaar by the Onai Warlord Shadelock for his test, The Mind Games which he aimed to use to kill possible threats to his plans. Iron Fist was with the Avengers, and they all agreed to stay together with Iron Man to lead them. However, these plans changed when Shadelock introduced "Challenge Bosses", and sent Ultron and his army of Ultron Drones to provide a common enemy beyond killing each other. The Avengers fought Ultron, and although they triumphed, not all of them survived. During the fight, Iron Fist had been fatally stabbed, and died at the end of the battle, much to the dismay of Captain America.Category:Earth-2004 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Killed in The Mind Games